The Lily Among the Dandelions
by Crimzy
Summary: Shigure, Yuki, Kyou, and Tohru are invited to visit the home of a mysterious Sohma. Is this Sohma plagued by the curse as well? Does this Sohma possess the power to uplift the curse or are Yuki and Kyou in for an unexpected surprise? More Chapters to Come


The Lily Among the Dandelions 

Disclaimer: All Fruits Basket characters belong to Natsuki Takaya. Sohma Yuri and this original storyline belong to me, Crim.

Chapter 1 

The afternoon brought about gentle breezes to cool off the summer air. The plants moved to the rhythm of the wind. Sohma Yuki's "secret base" was thoroughly replenished and ready for harvest. The forest around Sohma Shigure's property gave off a luscious green color. The blithe schoolgirl of the Sohma house stood outside hanging up the wet laundry. Her loose brown hair flowed gracefully as the wind passed by, swaying her usual blue ribbons with it. "It's a beautiful day, ne?" Tohru had adjusted her trademark smile. "Yes, it certainly is beautiful," Yuki delightfully replied. He placed his textbook aside and marveled at nature's beauty.

Shigure sat at the table out on the porch with Yuki. He read his newspaper from the table and fanned himself. "Yes, it's quite nice. If it weren't for these occasional gusts of wind, it'd be very hot out. It's summer weather all right." The phone could be heard ringing from the other room. "Don't worry, I'll get it. I wonder who it could be." Shigure got up and left the porch to answer the phone.

Yuki turned his attention to Tohru. "Honda-san, are you ready to take that standardized test? Would you like me to go over it with you again?" Yuki asked with a genuine concern.

"Oh, Arigato gozaimasu! It's okay; I think I'm starting to get it. I've been studying since yesterday," Tohru said in reply. They both exchanged smiles. The cranky orange haired catboy of the household plodded to the porch where Torhu and Yuki were. He sulked as if his body was too heavy to carry. With genuine feline tendencies, Kyou laid down on the floor.

"Baka neko, shouldn't you be studying?"

"Kuso nezumi, mind your own business. I'm taking a break," Kyou sounded irritated as always. "Pff. Always on my case," he said under his breath and turned his body in the opposite direction, away from Yuki. Yuki leered at him.

"Ano, at least he's making an effort, ne, Yuki-kun?" Tohru stepped in as mediator like always.

"Yeah. I guess. Honda-san, when you're done with that, would you like to help me out in the garden? Some plants are ready to be picked."

Tohru's face lit up and nodded her head. She clipped a white sheet onto the wire. "This was the last one. Okay! Shall we go?" She clasped her hands together. Her face was glowing.

Yuki grinned. "Okay then-"

"Oi. Hold it right there you two." Shigure had appeared again.

"What's wrong, Shigure?" Yuki asked.

In a musical tone Shigure replied, "Family meeting!" He put his pointer finger up and made a silly face.

Kyou gave him a bad look. "You're always trying to make everything sound so stupid, don't you?!"

"Kyou, you're no fun," Shigure said sounding disappointed. He quickly changed his mood and acted more chipper. "Anyway, I just got a call from Momiji."

"M-Momiji-kun? Is everything alright?" Tohru leaned forward with concern.

"Oh yes, everything's fine. It seems we have an invitation to visit one of the Sohmas for a day."

"But who?" Yuki asked.

"If it's Ayame, then count me out," Kyou remarked.

"You got that right..." Yuki added.

Shigure shook his head. "Aya doesn't live three hours away."

"Three hours?! Are you outta your mind? I ain't gonna sit in a car with him for three hours!" Kyou pointed straight at Yuki.

"But you live with him everyday, Kyou-kun. What's three hours gonna do?" Shigure crossed his arms.

"This is such short notice. We have a test in three days. It's important that we study." Yuki said.

"Well, you can manage to take a break for now. You guys have been preparing for that test for the past week anyway. Besides, Yuki-kun, you can study on the way there."

"So, who invited us anyway?" Kyou looked irritated as usual.

Shigure closed his eyes with a childish smile and scratched his chin. "Momichi-kun wanted me to keep it a surprise."

"You get kicks outta toying with people, don't you?!" Kyou yelled.

Shigure paid no attention to the feisty catboy. "Ah, Tohru-kun, you're invited too of course. Are you more willing than these boys to go?"

"Hai! It'd be rude to turn down an invitation. I'm glad I get to meet more of the Sohma family."

"Ah, you see that? Tohru-kun is so polite! How admirable! Well, if you two are gonna whine about the whole thing, then I have no trouble going alone with Tohru-kun!" Shigure had pulled off the same technique he did to get Yuki and Kyou to go to the lake.

"Don't even think about it!" Kyou and Yuki scolded in rage, which startled Tohru. Shigure snickered because his trap had worked yet again. Those two boys aren't willing to admit it, but they are protective of Tohru.

"The Sohma bus will come and pick us up bright and early tomorrow." Shigure was extremely jubilant about the whole thing and pranced off back inside the house, sliding the door closed behind him.

"Baka Shigure..." Yuki and Kyou uttered.

After the big "family meeting," Yuki and Tohru made their way to Yuki's secret base. They haven't spoken since they got there. Tohru naturally noticed Yuki's gloomy aurora and confronted him about it. "A-ano, Yuki-kun. Is this trip making you feel glum?"

Yuki paused before answering. "It's just that I find it odd that another Sohma would invite is over so abruptly. It must be something important if they've invited you also, Honda-san. Oh! Gomen. That must've sounded rude. It's just that I'm worried if they're going to do something to put you in harm's way or something."

"I see. Do you have any idea which Sohma it could be?"

Yuki shook his head. "I'm not sure. I don't recall any Sohmas living that far away."

"Oh, I see."

Yuki bent over and inspected his garden. He had noticed that the dandelions and other weeds he had pulled had come back again. "These dandelions and weeds are everywhere. Honda-san, we have to pull them out or they'll kill the garden." Yuki hovered over the weeds and started pulling them. He looked at Tohru, who was musing at the yellow dandelions. Her teal-blue eyes looked entranced. Yuki grew worried for his friend. "H-Honda-san?"

Tohru had heard Yuki's concerned voice and snapped out of it. "Ah! Gomen nasai!" She knelt over and started picking the dandelions a bit reluctantly.

Evening came about rather quickly. Shigure, Yuki, Kyou, and Tohru were gathered for dinner together. The table was lavished with a wonderful spread of food. Tohru served the guys their plates of food. As soon as everyone, including herself, were served they offered their blessings for the food by saying the proper words, "Itadakimasu!"

Shigure savored his food and with his chopsticks, he picked up a string of leeks and gobbled it up. "Mmm. Tohru-kun, the leeks taste much better than it ever has!"

Tohru's cheeks blushed a bit. "Ah, arigato gozaimasu! But Yuki-kun has been using new plant food for his vegetables. That might be the reason why it's much more savory since I didn't really do anything different than I usually do."

Yuki followed up on Tohru's words. "Yes, the plant food is all organic so it doesn't contain any harmful chemicals most plant food have."

Shigure, the playful dog that he is, shoved the bowl of leeks in front of Kyou's face. "Ne, Kyou-kun, try some!"

Kyou formed a popping vein on his head from always being stupidly taunted by Shigure. "You stupid dog! You just love to piss me off!" Kyou growled. Shigure laughed at Kyou's attitude.

Tohru interrupted. "Shigure-san, what's this Sohma like? Are they a part of the Juunishi too?" The way she asked these questions made it clear she was anxious.

"You'll see for yourself tomorrow. Don't worry so much about it," Shigure refilled his plate with a small serving of miso soup. "If you just stick to being yourself like you always do, everything will go smoothly. So you really have nothing to worry about." He ate the miso soup he served himself and exchanged a comforting smile with Tohru.

"If we were invited by this person..." Kyou was in the middle of chewing his food, then swallowed it and continued his sentence, "... then why was Momiji the one calling?"

Shigure tapped his chin as he pondered. "They were probably just shy or just too full of pride to call us."

Kyou snorted with a cynical expression, "I doubt that."

"You never know Kyou-kun. Besides, maybe they don't remember that I don't live in the main house anymore and don't know my number."

Kyou raised his eyebrow at Shigure. "Pssh. This is just stupid."

"You think everything beyond your comprehension is stupid," Yuki said casually and continued on with his meal. "But then again, you are the one that's stupid for not being able to comprehend things." He placed his bowl down and cleaned his mouth with a napkin. He wore an expressionless face as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"You know, kuso nezumi, your arrogance is starting to bug me!" Kyou fired back.

"Ah, Kyou-kun, save your energy for tomorrow. It'll be a long trip." Shigure let out a sigh of despire, foreshadowing the events of the ride there.

"I can't wait! I have the honor of meeting another Sohma," Tohru said to herself with delight.

Kyou slammed the plate on the table. "I'm done," he said in a quite monotone key. He stood up and headed outside, sliding the door abruptly behind him.

"K-Kyou-kun..." Tohru's concerned voice trailed off.

"Hmph. Baka neko. Absolutely no manners," Yuki mumbled. He erased the look of frustration on his face and looked at Tohru with a more benevolent smile. "Thank you for the wonderful meal tonight, Honda-san."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Would you like some more? There's plenty—"

"No thank you. I'll be in my room." Yuki got up and left the table as well.

Tohru was a bit puzzled by both Kyou and Yuki's sudden behavior. "They... hardly ate."

"Don't worry about them. They're probably a little uneasy about this unexpected visit we have to make. They should actually be getting some rest instead of groveling. Shigure still noticed the look of discomfort Tohru had. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Tohru-kun, Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun can get like this when they have to face another Sohma. They hate being stereotyped against. The wise and cunning rat and the foolish, gullible cat. That's all they are to most of the Sohmas, especially if they're one of the uncursed.

"... I see," Tohru was saddened by this information, but continued stacking up the bowls and plates for washing. Shigure helped her carry them to the kitchen. "Arigato gozaimasu, Shigure-san."

"I'll be in my office." Shigure headed out the kitchen then stopped in his tracks. "Oh, but first, Tohru-kun would you mind making a special something for tomorrow?"

"Oh! Sure. What would you prefer, Shigure-san?"

"Dimsum. But make sure no one eats it until we get there. So don't offer it to Yuki-kun or Kyou-kun. Okay?"

Tohru nodded in agreement. "Sure."

Shigure smiled. "Ah, you're the greatest, Tohru-kun." Shigure bowed to show her his gratitude. They exchanged smiles and Shigure went on his way to his office. Tohru parted with a "Goodnight."

Tohru soaked the dishes in the sink of soapy water. She scrubbed the sticky residue off each plate, but did not pay any special attention to them. The altruistic teenager was too preoccupied thinking about Yuki and Kyou. "I just wish that they, themselves, can see how special they really are instead of succumbing to the stereotypes too." She finished the last of the dishes and dried her hands. She would prepare the dimsum that Shigure requested in the morning.

Tohru was prepared for bed. She placed her blue hair ribbons on her desk. Her mother's picture caught her eye. She took it off the desk and held it close to her. "Okaa-san, you said you were always seen as a rebellious and unscrupulous person even after you've left the ranks. I wish more people wouldn't base their judgment on the major flaws of a person. Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun have very admirable qualities that take an open heart and an open mind to see. The young girl who always put others before herself had finally drifted off to sleep.

In the room downstairs below hers, Yuki lied down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Thoughts ran through his mind. His face looked contemplative and gloomy. With a sigh, he turned his body towards his lamp and turned it off. Kyou was hanging around in his favorite part of the house- the roof. He laid down right above where his room would be. He had noticed that the lights were already off in Tohru's room. He knew it was getting late, but continued looking up at the expanse canvas of black and dark blue colors above him. "I wish I could just sleep here. The weather ain't so bad." Kyou turned his body to the right and began to contemplate as well. After a while, he scoffed and climbed back down to his room. All was quiet in the Sohma house. The night dragged on, allowing them extra winks of sleep. They needed that extra strength for the day to follow.


End file.
